Une vie de château
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Comment une lycéenne ordinaire va vivre un conte de fée ? Hiyori et son  meilleur  ami Shinji vont voir leurs vies changées du jour au lendemain.
1. Bonjour Mademoiselle

Quel serait votre réaction si du jour au lendemain vous passiez de simple adolescente au statut de princesse ? Et bien vous allez voir que les réactions ne sont pas toujours celle que l'on pourrait croire. Et comment réagiriez vous si le fait d'être princesse vous interdit d'être avec la personne que vous aimez ?

-Hiyori dépêche on va être en retard en cours.

-Sa va, j'arrive pas la peine de gueuler, Shinji.

- Alors active-toi !

-J'suis là, c'est bon !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fichais ?

-Ben j'avais perdu mes nœuds pour les cheveux.

-Et tu nous mets en retards pour CA ?

-Ben ouais et alors j'peux pas sortir pas coiffer t'en sais quelque chose non ? T'es un des rare gars à avoir les cheveux long.

-Bon j'avoue.

Comme vous l'aurez remarquez le personnage principal de l'histoire c'est elle Hiyori Sarugaki. Ayant perdue ses parents dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans elle s'est retrouvée obligée de vivre avec les amis de ses parents, puisque qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'a acceptés de s'occuper d'elle. Les personnes chez qui elle est venue vivre ont eux même un fils qui a son âge, Shinji Hirako, elle ne l'a jamais considéré comme autre chose que comme le pire enquiquineur du monde.

Maintenant que l'on connaît sa vie l'histoire peut reprendre.

-Salut Hiyori !

-Salut Lisa, Salut Mashiro. Sa va ?

-Ouais et toi sa se passe bien avec ton frère ?

-C'est pas mon frère, j'habite juste chez ses parents jusqu'à la fin de mes études, ils ne m'ont pas adoptée et c'est tant mieux.

-Pas faux, s'ils t'avaient adoptée t'aurait pas pu sortir avec lui.

-Mais ont sort pas ensemble !

-Tant mieux parce que c'est qu'un coureur de jupons, il t'aurait rendu malheureuse Hiyo.

-Ta raison Sasa, mais c'est dommage ils vont trop bien ensembles.^^

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Mashi !

-Ok^^

Du côté de Shinji la conversation tournait bizarrement autour du même sujet.

-Dit Jii pourquoi tu sors pas avec Hiyo ?

-Pourquoi j'devrais sortir avec elle d'abord ?

-Ben elle est plutôt mignonne et puis elle est sympa !

-Sympa ? Pas avec moi en tout cas, ont peut pas se parler normalement, elle est tout le temps en train de me prendre la tête.

-Mais t'aime bien ça non ?

-Hatch, de quoi tu te mêle. Eh Sei tu va ou là ? Rose, Love venez ici !

Kensei, Rose, Love et Hatchi s'étaient approchés du groupe des filles et Kensei s'adressa à Hiyori :

-Dit Hiyo pourquoi tu sors pas avec Jii ?

Hiyori qui en avait plus que marre qu'on lui pose la question s'énerva.

-Mais en quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais ou pas Sei ?

-Ok, t'énerve pas.

-Bonjours à tous, les garçons retournez à vos places je vous prie.

-Oui, madame.

A la fin de la journée Hiyori et Shinji rentrèrent tout les deux comme tout les soirs mais se soir là, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu pour nos deux adolescents. Une grande limousine se planta juste devant eux et une des fenêtres arrière se baissa laissant apparaitre une dame d'un certain âge qui s'adressa à Hiyori.

- Etes-vous Sarugaki Hiyori, mademoiselle ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-C'est votre grand-mère qui m'envoie vous cherchez…

-Minute, une de mes grand-mère n'à pas voulu de moi quand mes parents sont morts et la deuxième je l'ai jamais connue.

- Que savez-vous sur votre deuxième grand-mère ?

-Je sais juste quel s'appelle Zakuro Sarugaki et qu'elle est ma grand-mère paternel.

-Eh bien vous ne savez donc pas l'essentiel, que c'est la reine d'Espagne !

-…Quoi ?

-Vous avez bien entendu et puisque vous êtes sa petite fille cela fait de vous la princesse d'Espagne !

-C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Mais c'est la vérité princesse.

-Ne m'appelez pas princesse, vous ! Viens Shinji ont rentrent.

Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre qu'elle l'avait déjà attraper par le bras et le tirait jusque chez lui. Il essaya de lui parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-Hiyori…tu peux me lâcher s'te plaît ?

-…

-Hiyori, lâche mon bras !

-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, j'avais pas vu que j'te trainais encore derrière moi.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? Tu veux pas connaître ta grand-mère ?

-Non, parce qu'elle s'est jamais intéressée à moi avant, alors j'vois pas pourquoi ça changerais maintenant.

-Ecoute se serrais peut être bien pour toi, non ?

-J'veux pas*sanglote dans ces bras* j'ai pas envie d..d'me retrouvée seule…dans un pays étranger.

-J'peux comprendre que t'es peur*murmure*ma puce.

-*relève la tête d'un seul coup*Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

-Rien du tout. .

-Peut être, tu crois vraiment que j'devrais acceptée de lui parler ?

-Ouais j'pense que ça te ferais du bien.

Sur ces mots Hiyori retourna voir la dame de tout à l'heure et ils allèrent chez Shinji pour être plus tranquille pour discuter.

-Votre grand-mère ignorait que son fils et son épouse étaient morts, elle l'a appris il y a quelques temps et a tout de suite voulu vous voir.

-Pourquoi elle est pas venue quand mes parents étaient encore vivants ?

-Votre père aurait du reprendre le trône après son père mais il a refusé, car il voulait que vous puissiez avoir une vie comme toutes les autres filles.

-…

-Alors maintenant acceptez vous de me suivre, mademoiselle, ayant fini les cours et comme vous êtes diplômez cela ne gênera pas vos études. Alors vous acceptez ?

-Et mes amis ? J'leurs dit quoi ? J'les laisse comme ça.


	2. Je t'aime, moi non plus

-Mademoiselle, vous avez le droit de choisir une personne pour vous accompagnez et vivre avec vous au château….

-Shinji !

-Pardon, mademoiselle ?

-J'veux que Shinji vienne avec moi ! Si t'es d'accord évidemment.

-Moi ça me va, les parents sa vous gênent ?

-Non tu peux partir avec elle on sera plus rassurés comme ça, si vous êtes tout les deux.

-Merci ma tante.

-Mais c'est normal ma p'tite Hiyo.

-Bien maintenant Princesse pouvons nous y aller ?

-Et nos amis qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser si on part sans rien dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme nous les préviendront.

-Ok.

Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires Shinji et Hiyori prirent l'avion pour se rendre en Espagne et lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin ils sont épuisés par le voyage et Hiyori finit par s'endormirent la tête posée contre l'épaule de Shinji et celui ci posa sa tête sur celle d'Hiyori mais ils se réveillent en sursaut par un orchestre qui est venus pour accueillir Hiyori.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Bouge pas Shin, j'suis fatigué.

-Tu savais que t'était affalée sur moi ?

-Ben ouais. O/O

-…T'en as profitée ?

-Ouais.^^

Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par une demoiselle un peu plus âgée qu'eux.

-Bonjour Princesse, bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour, vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis Orihime votre gouvernante princesse ainsi que celle de votre ami.

-J'ai une gouvernante ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Trop fort !

-Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

-Shinji, arrête ça tout de suite.

-Mais quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu crois que j'te vois pas en train de mater la gouvernante.

-Euh…

Shinji et Hiyori suivirent la gouvernante jusqu'au appartement destinée à Hiyori, une magnifique chambre rose et une penderie pleine de robes et de bijoux. Et la réaction de celle-ci ne tarda pas.

-Elle est trop belle cette chambre ! J'adore. Ta vu ça Shinji ?

-Ouais, elle est pas mal.

-Et la chambre pour Shinji elle est comment…euh c'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

-Orihime, princesse. Et la chambre de votre ami est à côté de la votre, les chambre sont communicantes.

-S'en blague ? J'veux trop la voir !

-Très bien veuillez me suivre.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de parler sur la magnifique chambre blanche meublés de noir.

-Comment vous saviez que Shinji aimait le noir et moi le rose ?

-Eh bien pour vous cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'on vous observe et pour votre ami vu que vous étiez toujours ensemble et bien nous l'avons remarqué, c'est tout simple finalement.

-Ah ok.

-Au fait Princesse vous avez un cours de maintien dans 2 heures et un rendez vous avec votre grand-mère dans 1 heure.

-Ok.

-Dites cela vous ennuie si j'vous enlève votre princesse jusqu'à son rendez vous avec la reine ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ok merci, viens Hiyori.

-Mais…

Et Shinji attrapa Hiyori par le bras et la traina dans les jardins du palais et après avoir vérifié que personne ne put les voir il eu un geste plus que surprenant.

-Shinji…hé…Shinji qu'est ce que tu fa…

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shinji avait déjà collés ses lèvres à celle d'Hiyori. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu par Shinji, Hiyori ne bougeait pas, et elle eu une réaction que jamais Shinji n'aurait pu ne serait ce qu'imaginer. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, un baiser qui dura plusieurs secondes, et ce coup ci se fut Hiyori qui le rompit pour laisser Shinji respiré, et elle en profita pour lui parler.

-J'suis désolé Shinji, j'sais pas ce qui m'as pris.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse.

-Ben j'aurais pas du t'embrasser.

-Ben si, pourquoi. C'est normal d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

-Tu m'aime ?

-Ouais !

-O/O Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je t'aime.

-Tu viens pas de m'embrasser à l'instant ?

-Mais euh o/o*chuchote*Faut pas le dire comme ça, c'est pas romantique.

-C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas. Ma chère Hiyori voudrait tu je te prie devenir ma petite amie ?

-Evidemment que…OUI, mais t'es crétin ou quoi pourquoi j'refuserais un truc aussi génial. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Mais tu viens pas de devenir princesse toi ?

-Si. Mais t'imagine pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ça.

-Ah bon ? J'te plais depuis si longtemps ?

-Ouais, depuis que j'suis venue vivre chez toi.

-Toi aussi ?

-^^ contente de le savoir. On rentre mon Shin adoré ?

-Bien sûr ma Yori d'amour.^^

Sur ses mots ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main et en rentrant ils croisèrent la reine.

-Grand-mère ?

-Hiyori ?

-Trop fort on s'ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux.*en même temps*

-Vous me faite peur toute les deux.

-Pardon, désolé BB.*l'embrasse*

-J'ignorais que tu avais un petit copain, ma p'tite fille.

-Ben si comme tu vois c'est Shinji et grand-mère appelle moi Yori s'te plait.

-Comme tu voudras Yori. Bon pour fêter votre mise en couple nous allons faire une fête.

-Mais grand-mère t'es pas obligée tu sais.

-Ca me fait plaisir Yori pour toi et pour Shinji.

-Mais majesté vous n'êtes pas obligée de…

-TATATA, pas de majesté, appelle moi grand-mère et pour la fête ça me fait plaisir.

-Très bien grand-mère.

Et bien si la reine est comme sa petite fille ça promet. La fête fut assez mouvementée, mais plutôt agréable enfin d'après se qu'en ont pensés les invités car Shinji et Hiyori étaient bien évidemment scotchés l'un à l'autre à s'embrasser toute la soirée. Et ils avaient eu une discussion plutôt intéressante.

- Dit moi ma Yori, j'peux te poser une question.

-Oui, j't'écoute.

-Est-ce que se serais indécent de te demander de dormir ensemble cette nuit ?

-QUOI ?*murmure* Mais dit pas ça devant tout le monde.

-Viens ont va parler ailleurs.

-Là c'est mieux ?

-Moyen…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà scellé ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Bon maintenant tu va pouvoir répondre à ma question, non ?

-Moi j'dit pas non mais c'est peut-être pas convenable pour une princesse de dormir avec un garçon surtout pour son premier soir, donc je pense qu'on va pas pouvoir.

-…J'abandonne pas l'idée.

Après cette discussion Shinji profita qu'Hiyori soit en train de prendre son cours de maintien pour allez parler à la reine.

-Majesté, un jeune homme veut vous voir.

-Un jeune homme ? Ah c'est toi Shinji, entre je t'en prie.

-Merci, grand-mère.


	3. Relooking exprès

-Mademoiselle, vous avez le droit de choisir une personne pour vous accompagnez et vivre avec vous au château….

-Shinji !

-Pardon, mademoiselle ?

-J'veux que Shinji vienne avec moi ! Si t'es d'accord évidemment.

-Moi ça me va, les parents sa vous gênent ?

-Non tu peux partir avec elle on sera plus rassurés comme ça, si vous êtes tout les deux.

-Merci ma tante.

-Mais c'est normal ma p'tite Hiyo.

-Bien maintenant Princesse pouvons nous y aller ?

-Et nos amis qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser si on part sans rien dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme nous les préviendront.

-Ok.

Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires Shinji et Hiyori prirent l'avion pour se rendre en Espagne et lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin ils sont épuisés par le voyage et Hiyori finit par s'endormirent la tête posée contre l'épaule de Shinji et celui ci posa sa tête sur celle d'Hiyori mais ils se réveillent en sursaut par un orchestre qui est venus pour accueillir Hiyori.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Bouge pas Shin, j'suis fatigué.

-Tu savais que t'était affalée sur moi ?

-Ben ouais. O/O

-…T'en as profitée ?

-Ouais.^^

Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par une demoiselle un peu plus âgée qu'eux.

-Bonjour Princesse, bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour, vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis Orihime votre gouvernante princesse ainsi que celle de votre ami.

-J'ai une gouvernante ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Trop fort !

-Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

-Shinji, arrête ça tout de suite.

-Mais quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu crois que j'te vois pas en train de mater la gouvernante.

-Euh…

Shinji et Hiyori suivirent la gouvernante jusqu'au appartement destinée à Hiyori, une magnifique chambre rose et une penderie pleine de robes et de bijoux. Et la réaction de celle-ci ne tarda pas.

-Elle est trop belle cette chambre ! J'adore. Ta vu ça Shinji ?

-Ouais, elle est pas mal.

-Et la chambre pour Shinji elle est comment…euh c'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

-Orihime, princesse. Et la chambre de votre ami est à côté de la votre, les chambre sont communicantes.

-S'en blague ? J'veux trop la voir !

-Très bien veuillez me suivre.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de parler sur la magnifique chambre blanche meublés de noir.

-Comment vous saviez que Shinji aimait le noir et moi le rose ?

-Eh bien pour vous cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'on vous observe et pour votre ami vu que vous étiez toujours ensemble et bien nous l'avons remarqué, c'est tout simple finalement.

-Ah ok.

-Au fait Princesse vous avez un cours de maintien dans 2 heures et un rendez vous avec votre grand-mère dans 1 heure.

-Ok.

-Dites cela vous ennuie si j'vous enlève votre princesse jusqu'à son rendez vous avec la reine ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ok merci, viens Hiyori.

-Mais…

Et Shinji attrapa Hiyori par le bras et la traina dans les jardins du palais et après avoir vérifié que personne ne put les voir il eu un geste plus que surprenant.

-Shinji…hé…Shinji qu'est ce que tu fa…

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shinji avait déjà collés ses lèvres à celle d'Hiyori. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu par Shinji, Hiyori ne bougeait pas, et elle eu une réaction que jamais Shinji n'aurait pu ne serait ce qu'imaginer. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, un baiser qui dura plusieurs secondes, et ce coup ci se fut Hiyori qui le rompit pour laisser Shinji respiré, et elle en profita pour lui parler.

-J'suis désolé Shinji, j'sais pas ce qui m'as pris.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse.

-Ben j'aurais pas du t'embrasser.

-Ben si, pourquoi. C'est normal d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

-Tu m'aime ?

-Ouais !

-O/O Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je t'aime.

-Tu viens pas de m'embrasser à l'instant ?

-Mais euh o/o*chuchote*Faut pas le dire comme ça, c'est pas romantique.

-C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas. Ma chère Hiyori voudrait tu je te prie devenir ma petite amie ?

-Evidemment que…OUI, mais t'es crétin ou quoi pourquoi j'refuserais un truc aussi génial. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Mais tu viens pas de devenir princesse toi ?

-Si. Mais t'imagine pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ça.

-Ah bon ? J'te plais depuis si longtemps ?

-Ouais, depuis que j'suis venue vivre chez toi.

-Toi aussi ?

-^^ contente de le savoir. On rentre mon Shin adoré ?

-Bien sûr ma Yori d'amour.^^

Sur ses mots ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main et en rentrant ils croisèrent la reine.

-Grand-mère ?

-Hiyori ?

-Trop fort on s'ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux.*en même temps*

-Vous me faite peur toute les deux.

-Pardon, désolé BB.*l'embrasse*

-J'ignorais que tu avais un petit copain, ma p'tite fille.

-Ben si comme tu vois c'est Shinji et grand-mère appelle moi Yori s'te plait.

-Comme tu voudras Yori. Bon pour fêter votre mise en couple nous allons faire une fête.

-Mais grand-mère t'es pas obligée tu sais.

-Ca me fait plaisir Yori pour toi et pour Shinji.

-Mais majesté vous n'êtes pas obligée de…

-TATATA, pas de majesté, appelle moi grand-mère et pour la fête ça me fait plaisir.

-Très bien grand-mère.

Et bien si la reine est comme sa petite fille ça promet. La fête fut assez mouvementée, mais plutôt agréable enfin d'après se qu'en ont pensés les invités car Shinji et Hiyori étaient bien évidemment scotchés l'un à l'autre à s'embrasser toute la soirée. Et ils avaient eu une discussion plutôt intéressante.

- Dit moi ma Yori, j'peux te poser une question.

-Oui, j't'écoute.

-Est-ce que se serais indécent de te demander de dormir ensemble cette nuit ?

-QUOI ?*murmure* Mais dit pas ça devant tout le monde.

-Viens ont va parler ailleurs.

-Là c'est mieux ?

-Moyen…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà scellé ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Bon maintenant tu va pouvoir répondre à ma question, non ?

-Moi j'dit pas non mais c'est peut-être pas convenable pour une princesse de dormir avec un garçon surtout pour son premier soir, donc je pense qu'on va pas pouvoir.

-…J'abandonne pas l'idée.

Après cette discussion Shinji profita qu'Hiyori soit en train de prendre son cours de maintien pour allez parler à la reine.

-Majesté, un jeune homme veut vous voir.

-Un jeune homme ? Ah c'est toi Shinji, entre je t'en prie.

-Merci, grand-mère.


	4. Enchanté prince Ichigo

Cela fait maintenant près d'un an que Shinji et Hiyori sont ensemble et vivent au palais, maintenant ils ne cachent plus leur relation, tous aussi bien les serviteurs du palais que les habitants du royaume savent que la princesse est en couple avec son ami d'enfance. Sauf que Shinji trouve qu'Hiyori à beaucoup changée depuis quelques temps, il l'as trouve distante et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, car notre petit couple va être mis à rude épreuve avec la venu du neveu de roi d'Europe.

-J'trouve que tu as changée Yori.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-J'te trouve distante et tu t'énerve souvent….Euh non en faite tu t'énervais déjà avant, t'es juste hyper distante.

-Désolé j'avais pas remarquée, j'vais faire gaffe, promis mon chéri.

-Cool.

Shinji et Hiyori sont dans la chambre d'Hiyori lorsqu'Orihime entra dans la chambre pour annoncer la venu d'un invité.

-Princesse un invité de grande renommé est venu pour vous voir.

-T'étais au courant ma puce ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Il s'agit du prince d'Europe, le prince Ichigo.

-Ichigo ? Mais c'est un nom japonais.

-C'est normale mon chéri, puisque son père est japonais et sa mère est d'origine japonaise.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, mon Cœur.

-J'ai beaucoup appris pendant cette année tu sais, je peux te sitée toutes les nationalités des princes et des princesses de ce monde.

-Vantarde !

-Tu m'as dit quelques choses BB.

-Non rien du tout. Bon on va le rencontrer ton cher prince.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône le prince Ichigo les attendait déjà, il était accompagné de son père le seigneur Aizen.

-Seigneur Aizen, enchantée de vous rencontrer je suis Hiyori.

-Ravie également princesse. Voici mon fils Ichigo.

-C'est un honneur Princesse*lui fait un baisse main*.

-O/O Enchantée également Prince Ichigo.

-Cela suffit avec les politesses mon fils, si nous sommes venus ici princesse c'est pour vous rencontrer.

-Me rencontrer ? Mais dans quel but ?

-Et bien pour préparé votre mariage avec mon fils évidemment, le prince Ichigo.

Les mots « mariage avec le prince Ichigo » résonnait dans la tête d'Hiyori, elle était pétrifier et elle ne savait pas comment réagir puis soudain elle releva la tête et s'adressa à Aizen.

-Jamais je n'épouserais votre fils.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix princesse.

-Ma grand-mère n'acceptera jamais une chose pareille.

**-C'est avec elle que j'ai convenue de cet « arrangement »**

-C'est impossible jamais elle ne ferait ça, elle tient trop à Shinji et moi pour nous trahir.

-Il ne faut pas toujours croire les on dit, princesse. Et vous n'avez pas le choix, votre peuple n'est pas content, il se demande pourquoi à 21 ans vous n'êtes pas encore mariée avec un prince, plutôt que de perdre votre temps avec un moins que rien.

-Non, mais dîtes de quel droit osez-vous traitez mon petit ami de moins que rien.

A ces mots Hiyori vît rouge et elle commença à s'approcher d'Aizen mais sa gouvernante la retenais par le bras.

-Venez mademoiselle, je vous pris de nous excuser mais ma maitresse ne se sent pas très bien.

Et Hiyori partit dans ses appartement suivit de Shinji mais Orihime resta avec le prince et le seigneur Aizen.

-Votre princesse n'a vraiment aucune éducation.

-Mon seigneur, puis-je me permettre une remarque...

-Faites.

-L'intelligence ne s'apprend pas vous savez, c'est une chose que l'on n'a naturellement et malheureusement pour vous ce n'est pas votre cas, désolé pour vous.

- Comment osez-vous ? Vous, simple gouvernante ? Me traiter comme ça, savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Oui, mais je préfère ma place à la votre. Sur ce veuillez m'excuser mais mes maitres ont besoins de moi.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la chambre de la princesse ou elle se trouvait en compagnie de son petit ami, mais elle fut intercepté par le prince Ichigo.

-Mademoiselle !

-Orihime.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Ichigo.

- ?

-Bon bref, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai trouvé très courageux la façon d'ont vous avez parlé à mon père.

-Eh bien je lui ai dit ce que je pensais c'est tout.

-J'ai trouvé ça génial, mais vous n'avez pas peur d'être renvoyée ?

-Si mais je dois protégée la princesse avant tout autre chose.

-Vous avez du courage.

-Vous aussi, de vivre avec ce dragon.

-Non je vis avec mon oncle, et je n'étais même pas au courant pour mon mariage arrangé avec la princesse.

-Ah bon, mais et vous quand pensé vous, prince ?

-La princesse Hiyori est très belle et intelligente mais je préfèrerais l'avoir comme amie, de plus elle est en couple et je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble.

-Je comprends, mais vous n'avez pas de petite amie ?

-Non mais j'ai vu dans ce château une jeune fille rousse qui me plaît beaucoup.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille rousse au palais vous savez, qui est ce ?

-A ton avis Orihime ?

-O/O euh c'est pas…

-Ben si c'est toi.

-Au ben ça….

Elle ne put pas finir ça phrase car les lèvres d'Ichigo l'empêchèrent de parler. Puis lorsque le baiser fut rompu Orihime se dirigea vers la chambre de la princesse.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours les préparatifs du mariage était finis, la cérémonie devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Le prince et Hiyori était forcé de dormir dans le même lit mais Hiyori pris le côté où Shinji avait l'habitude de dormir et elle avait passée ses quinze derniers jours à pleurée et à évitée Shinji. Celui-ci qui en avait assez de toute cette situation se décidé à partir le matin avant le mariage sans en parler à Hiyori. De leur côté Ichigo et Orihime continuait de se voir en cachètent mais le mariage pesait beaucoup sur le morale d'Ichigo et Orihime commençais vraiment à désespérés.


	5. Et maintenant le bébé

Le lendemain matin Hiyori qui passait son temps à pleurée fût rejoins par Orihime. Celle-ci lui demanda se qu'elle avait.

-Princesse qu'avez-vous ?

-J'en peux plus Hime, j'suis à bout. Pourquoi ma grand-mère m'as fait ça ?

-Princesse je suis sur que c'est un malentendu, elle n'a pas pu faire une chose pareille.

-En plus Shinji veut partir ce matin.

-Quoi ? Mais il ne peut pas ?

-Il a raison, j'veux dire j'vais me mariée et lui il ne peut rien dire.

-Votre grand-mère rentre aujourd'hui vous devriez lui en parler.

-Oui t'a raison.

En effet lorsque la reine arriva au palais elle fut surprise de voir tout se monde chez elle. Et en rentrant dans le château elle croisa Shinji qui apportait ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'apprêtait à partir.

-Mais Shin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben j'm'en vais.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu t'es disputé avec Yori ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

-…

Sur ce Shinji tourna les talons et alla chercher le reste de ces affaires. Pendant ce temps la reine alla voir Hiyori qui devait être dans sa chambre d'après les servantes et elle la trouva sur son lit les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine et sa tête posée sur ses genoux.

-Ma petite fille qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Hiyori releva la tête et entra dans une colère noire.

-TOI NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE, C'EST DE TA FAUTE TOUT CA !

-Mais Yori

-PAS DE MAIS, A CAUSE DE TOI SHIN VIENS DE ME PLAQUEE !J'TE DETESTE !

-Ecoute ma chérie, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parle.

-Du mariage arrangé, que tu à organisée dans mon dos pour que j'épouse Ichigo.

-Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage, tu vas te marier ? Et puis qui est Ichigo ?

-Le Prince Ichigo d'Europe.

-Pardon ? Tu vas te marier avec le Prince Ichigo ? Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ?

-Mais tu étais déjà au courant puisque c'est toi qui à arrangée ça.

-Mais pas du tout je ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil. Et puis l'homme que tu aime c'est Shinji et je tiens beaucoup à vous jamais je n'aurais osée vous faire une telle chose.

-Mais alors…

-Je te promets que je ni suis pour rien.

-J'te crois, j'suis désolé d'avoir pu t'accuse, tu m'en veux ?

-Mais non, voyons ma chérie.

-Grand-mère aide moi s'il te plaît j'veux pas me marier avec Ichigo.

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aidée voyons.

-Grand-mère, il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

-Je t'écoute mais ce n'est rien de grave j'espère ?

- Ben en faite voilà-je….

-Tu l'as dit à Shin ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas comment lui en parlé.

-Il faut que tu lui dises avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion pour le Japon.

-Mais on n'aura jamais le temps de…

-Si, j'vais faire immobiliser l'avion.

-Merci.^^

-C'est normale ma puce.

Sur ces mots Hiyori et Zakuro partirent en voiture comme des fusées pour l'aéroport. Pendant ce temps Shinji attendait pour embarquer dans son avion, celui-ci ayant du retard. Au moment où Shinji allait embarquer il entendit la voix d'Hiyori derrière lui.

-Shinji attend. Faut que j'te parle c'est important.

-J'ai rien à te dire, alors va t'en.

-Ben moi si, j'te jure que j'veux pas me marier avec Ichigo, écoute moi, c'est toi que j'aime tu le sais, pourtant.

-J'le croyais mais non.

-Ecoute y a deux semaines tu m'as dit que j'avais changée, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais, mais c'est quoi le rapport.

-Ben en fait à ce moment là j'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais la semaine d'avant on avait eu un rapport non protégés et…

-Et quoi ?

-Et j'suis enceinte. De toi.

-C'est pas possible, comment j'ai pu être aussi négligent, mais quelle con, j'ai même pas remarqué que ma fiancée était pas bien.

-C'est pas ta faute, j'ai fait le test après l'arrivé d'Ichigo mais comme t'étais pas au mieux de ta forme j'ai pas trouvée le courage de t'en parlé.

-Tu vas épouser Ichigo, qu'est ce que tu va lui dire ?

-Je …

-Non tu vas pas épouser Ichigo du tout ma petite, c'est hors de question que je laisse faire ça.

-Mais comment tu va faire Grand-mère ?

-Ca j'en fais mon affaire.

-Merci.

-Yori, tu vas faire quoi pour le bébé ?

-Ben j'aimerais le gardé.

-Alors maintenant t'auras plus d'excuse pour pas m'épouser, Princesse.

-Ta raison.

-Bien maintenant les enfants nous allons donnés une petite leçon à se cher seigneur Aizen.


	6. Mariages innatendus

_**Chapitre VI**_

-Yori, faut qu'on parle à Ichigo.

-Ouais, mais je sais pas comment lui dire…

-T'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais tout.

-Ichigo…mais comment tu..

-Orihime me l'as dit.

-Hime-chan !

-Ne la blâme pas, c'est de ma faute.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben en fait….Hime et moi on sort ensemble.

-Sans blague, tu sors avec notre gouvernante ?

-Shin, enfin.

-Eh ouais.

-C'est devenue du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire.

-C'est sur.

-Tiens Hime tu te décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Euh…

-Sois pas gênée, c'est cool pour vous.

-Bon, alors faut que vous nous aidiez.

-A rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à mon oncle j'imagine.

-Oui tu imagine bien.

-Mais je ne sais pas trop comment.

-Ben moi j'ai une idée.

Et le jour du mariage arriva Ichigo était devant l'autel et Hiyori fit son entrée dans une robe de marié rose pâle et avait une rose couleur fuchsia dans ses cheveux qui était relevés en un chignon non terminé qui laissait apparaitre quelques mèches de cheveux blondes. Le seigneur Aizen avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais il n'allait pas l'avoir longtemps car un homme entra dans l'église et ce n'était autres que le roi Gin et père d'Ichigo.

-Bonjour Aizen.

-Bonjour Gin, comment va tu ?

-Ne fais pas le lèche bottes j'ai horreur de ça.

-Euh…

-Bonjour seigneur Aizen.

-Votre majesté vous êtes déjà revenue de votre voyage regarder comme votre petite fille est jolie pour le jour de son mariage.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais je ne vois pas son futur époux.

-Tout comme je ne vois pas la future épouse de mon fils.

-Mais enfin ils …sont…là.

Shinji et Orihime venaient de faire leurs entrés et avaient chacun rejoints le moitié respectives.

-Ah enfin Shin tu en as mis du temps, Hime tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

-Merci beaucoup Princesse, vous aussi.

- Appelle-nous par nos diminutifs Hime-chan.

-Si tu veux Yori-chan. ^^

-Eh pourquoi nous on n'as pas le droit de s'appeler par nos diminutifs ?

-Mais si voyons…

-Ah c'est hommes.

Après la cérémonie Hiyori annonça publiquement qu'elle et Shinji attendait un enfant.

-Alors les enfants ça fait comment d'être marier ?

-C'est génial.^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

-Tant mieux les enfants.

-Tiens en parlant d'enfants, Ichi, Hime vous voulez bien devenir les parrains de notre enfant.

-Bien sur que oui, on en sera ravie.

-Ce serait un honneur Yori-chan.

- Ca je te l'fais pas dire Hime-chan.


End file.
